Untitled
by Byjinder
Summary: Kagome left her husband of six months and after six years he finally comes back for her and the daughter he never knew they had.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Kagome left her husband of six months and after six years he finally comes back for her and the daughter he never knew they had. Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** For the first and last time, I do not own Inuyasha.

**Untitled (for now): Chapter 1**

Kagome blinked, not quite sure that what she was looking at was real. It couldn't possibly be her ex-husband standing before her, she must be hallucinating. She moved to close the door but the image's hand shot out to stop it.

**_That's odd _**she thought. **_Since when did hallucinations have the power to stop tangible objects? _**She poked at the hand resting on her door and to her surprise her finger didn't do right through. That meant…

"Yes Kagome, I'm quite real as you can see or feel I should say. So please, wipe that horrified look off of your face and invite me in."

**_Horrified_**, she thought in dismay. That didn't even begin to describe the way she felt right now. She looked up at him and couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body. He noticed and said mockingly, "There was a time when the only trembling you did around me was in pleasure. Would you still do that now I wonder." She started as he raised his hands to touch her. "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed and tried to slam the door again but this time it was his foot that stopped it and she kicked at it desperately while keeping her hands braced against the door. "You also used to scream for me to touch you too." he said laughing, not making any move to take back his foot.

"Go the hell away!" she screamed again. "Not a chance in hell." He replied and shoved the door inward, sending Kagome to the floor. He stood over her, just staring, hands in his pockets and for the first time in six years Kagome got a good look at him. He hadn't changed much, still devastatingly beautiful with waist-length silvery-white hair, amber eyes, straight nose and sensuous mouth. **_How times have I kissed that mouth_** she wondered before remembering just who was looming over her. Sesshoumaru Arakida, one of the richest, most powerful men in the world and her ex-husband. He stepped fully into the house and turned to close the door.

"Aren't you going to offer me something to drink Kagome?" he asked when he faced her once more. "It's only seeing as I am a guest in your house." She gave a shot bark of laughter as she scrambled gracelessly to her feet. "You've got some nerve Sesshoumaru. As if I would ever offer you anything, you're not even welcome here!" He smiled slowly. It was the same smile that he'd use on people who thought they could pull one over on him, right before he disposed of them. "There was a time when you would have offered me everything and I was always welcome where you were concerned." He said softly. To her chagrin she could feel her face heat up. "'There was a time, there was a time.'" She scoffed. "'Was' is the keyword Sesshoumaru. That time when I was young and stupid is gone. I swear you'll never get anything from me again." He lost his smile and a dangerous gleam came into his eyes. "Don't say things you don't mean Kagome and don't make promises you can't keep."

"I mean every word I say and that's one promise I'll definitely keep." He smiled that smile once more. "We'll see." was all he said. Suddenly tired of the veiled threats and promises flying between them, Kagome sighed and asked, "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"

"What do mean why am I here? A man should be able to see his wife anytime he wants."

"I agree except, I'm not your wife anymore." All she got was a raised eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll ask again. What is it that you want?"

"I want lots of things but foremost I came to collect something that belongs to me…or should I say someone." Kagome paled at his words and her mind started to race feverishly. How had he found out? She had taken every precaution. He saw the look on her face and smirked. "You didn't think that you could away did you? Surely you must have realized that I would come for you?" She felt sick, he really did know. "I-I don't understand. It's been so long, why now?"

"Well because you're planning to get married of course."

**_Of course. _**How could she be so stupid? A man like him would never want her to belong to another. "It's too late." she told him. "There's nothing you can do."

"On the contrary." he replied, dismissing her statement with a wave of his hand. "I don't like sharing and the law makes no allowances for bigamy."

**_Bigamy?_** she wondered, confused. "Bigamy? I-what are you saying?" He turned to her, a dark look on his face. "I'm saying that you're still my wife and I won't share you with anyone else much less that weak-willed, sniveling boy that thinks that he can take you away from me." Kagome frowned. "Do you mean Hojo? You were talking about me and Hojo this whole time?"

"Of course I was who did you think I was talking about? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I've made reservations for dinner at Vivienne's. Eight o' clock, I'll pick you up here. Wear something sexy for me."

Kagome's first inclination was to tell him where he could put his dinner reservations but luckily she grasped that this was a blessing in disguise. She glanced at the clock; she still had five minutes left to get him out. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called warningly.

"Yes, I heard you the first time. Eight o' clock Vivienne's, you'll pick me up here. I'll wear something sexy. He eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you being so agreeable? You should be hissing and scratching like the wildcat you are."

"For God sakes Sesshoumaru! I've agreed to what you commanded. Do you have to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"When it comes to you? Yes. How do I know you'll be here when I arrive to collect?"

"I don't know you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" he sneered in disbelief. "I trusted you when you pledged 'till death do us part' at the altar on our wedding day and look where it got me. You walked out after six months and I got served with divorce papers a week later so forgive me if I can't take your word for it." Kagome sighed. "What would you have me do? My word is all I can offer."

"Your word isn't good enough. I also recall you telling me not long ago that you would never offer me anything again. Trust you, Ha! I'd go to sleep on a bed of poisonous snakes and trust that I'd wake up unharmed before I believe anything you say again."

"Sesshoumaru---"

"Kiss me." he said suddenly, cutting her off.

"What?"

"I said kiss me. Kiss me and I'll leave and stay away until tonight.

"I thought---" Kagome started but then looked at the clock again. Two minutes left and all he wanted was one kiss…

"All right. One kiss and you stay away?"

"Until tonight." He promised as he gathered her into his arms. Kagome melted. It had been six long years since she had held by the man she loved. "One kiss you promise?" she asked again. "I promise." he whispered as he covered her mouth with his. Kagome sighed, six years was a long time.

**_This is a mistake. _**Sesshoumaru thought as he kissed her. **_I could never be satisfied with one kiss _**he thought before Kagome's taste wiped all coherent thoughts from his brain. They never heard the car door slam, never heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the walkway leading to the house, and never heard the door open but they did hear it slam shut. Kagome jerked away from Sesshoumaru, mentally kicking and bracing herself for what was to come. Sesshoumaru was confused, why did Kagome pull away? Then, he heard the voice of a little girl asking, "Mommy, what are you doing?" He looked at Kagome in disbelief but she had her eyes closed and a guilty look on her face turned around slowly and for the second time in his life almost fainted. His vision swam, it couldn't be. But when he could finally focus he saw a little girl with his silver hair and his golden eyes staring curiously up at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So guys what did you think? Read and Review. NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay guys I know I said I would update **WIHL** first but then I found half of this chapter which I forgot existed and I decided to try and finish this first. **WIHL** is on its way though so don't give up hope on me.

**Untitled (for now): Chapter Two**

After fixing her an after school snack and situating her daughter in front of the television Kagome slowly made her way into the next room with a sense of impending doom. As she closed the door behind her, the only thing running through her mind was how in the world was she going to keep her ex-husband from murdering her with their child in the next room and if, **_if _**she convinced him to let her live how was she then going to convince him to let him keep her. When she managed to surface from her thoughts she realized that he was only about ten feet away. She took in a shaky breath, trying desperately to find her courage but failing miserably. All she found was fear. Fear of what Sesshoumaru would do now that he knew of their daughter. Legally he had rights and even if he didn't he could make her look bad for running away with their daughter if he took her to court. That was a big if because she knew that if she did not comply with his wishes he would take her baby from her. She turned away from him as the enormity of the situation washed over her. She could lose everything.

She felt his presence behind her come closer and she trembled in fear but didn't turn around.

"Look at me." He said it softly but she could still hear the anger in his voice. She shook her head in answer.

"I said look at me Kagome, I won't ask again." She turned and faced him slowly met his eyes, flinching at the barely leashed anger and surprising flicker of hurt but that quickly vanished. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again quickly as he took a menacing step forward and then another. For every step he took towards her, Kagome took one step back until she was pressed against a wall with him towering over her. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face, bracing himself against the wall, trapping her. She tried to shrink away but the hard surface of the wall behind her and Sesshoumaru's hard body in front of her gave her no room to escape. Even though she was practically paralyzed with fear she could still feel her body reacting to his. Her nipples tightened, her heart rate increased and her breath came in short gasps. Her throat was dry and she felt herself beginning to get weak with need. She almost forgot to be afraid so strong were the sensations that he created within her. It had always been that way ever since the day they first met and he knew it, reveled in it.

"How dare you!" he growled angrily in her ear effectively snapping her out of her daze. She whimpered and began to speak. "I—"

"No!" he yelled cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it! You have no excuse for keeping my daughter from me. My God! What were you thinking? You were about to marry another man and give him my child. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he turned away from her in disgust afraid that he would strike her in his anger. How could she have done this to him?

"I don't know what to say."

He whirled to face her. "You don't know what to say? I'll tell you what to say when you call up that boy. You're going to tell him that you're very sorry that you have to break off your engagement but you decided to come home with me and try to make things work for the sake of our child."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she could barely close it. "You can't mean that Sesshoumaru."

"Oh you bet your sweet ass I meant every word I just said querida. I wasn't planning on letting you go before but I sure as hell am not going to now. After you break things off with him we're going to tell our daughter that I am her father as I suspect she doesn't have a clue who I am and then we're going home. By the way what did you tell her about me?"

Kagome couldn't even answer the question. There were so many thoughts running through her mind and not all of them logical. She couldn't decide if she was more surprised that he thought her ass was "sweet" or that he called her beloved.

"Kagome?" he asked again. "What did you tell her about me?"

She froze again and he took a threatening step towards her again. "She thinks that you're in heaven!" she blurted out effectively stopping Sesshoumaru in his tracks but increasing his ire even more. "She thinks I'm dead? You told her I'm dead!"

"Shh, Shh, Shh…don't yell; she's right upstairs." Kagome whispered in hushed tones. "What the hell do you expect me to do but yell?" he whispered furiously. "My child thinks I'm dead! Why didn't you tell me? Was I such a horrible husband that you had to hide her from me?"

"Sess—"

"I loved you. I didn't deserve this and neither did she. You are going to call Hojo right now and tell him it's over. He can pick up his ring later."

"I can't do that Sesshoumaru. Hojo and I are getting married in a week. I can't give him back his ring now. You can visitation rights. I won't stop you from visiting her as much as you want." She pleaded hoping he would understand and have mercy. Instead he laughed in her face. "If you think that I'm going to stand by and watch some other live in the same house with my daughter, raise my daughter and sleep with my wife, you are sadly mistaken. When I go back to my home, my wife and my child are going to be with me. We are going to be a family whether you like it or not. If you don't do what I say, I will take you to court and sue you for bigamy and custody of our daughter."

Her face paled. It was just as she feared but she had to fight it. "Sesshoumaru you can only sue for bigamy if we were still married and we're not and judges don't like to separate children from there mothers."

He smiled; an evil, menacing smile. "When I tell that judge what a slut you were when we were married he won't hesitate to give custody to me and as for bigamy well, the judge never signed our divorce papers. Isn't it amazing what kind of favors money can buy?"

"You're lying! I don't believe; I can't still be married to you, I can't." she sank to the floor in despair, silent tears running down her face, mumbling, "It can't be…" over and over again. Sesshoumaru knelt beside and took a handkerchief from his pocket and silently dried her tears. She looked at him through wide, red-rimmed, blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I will never leave you Kagome, nor forsake you. That's what I said to you in our wedding vows and I meant every word. You are mine and I will never let you go."

"You think I'm a slut, why would you still want me. Let me go, please. Just leave me alone." She begged.

"Never; I was wrong for leaving alone so much back then. I can see why you turned to Kouga but I won't make that mistake again. I forgive you what you did back then but let me make this clear if I ever find you in another man's arms again I will kill you."

"I never cheated on you with Kouga. When you saw us he was just comforting me, I was upset."

"I don't give a flying—he was kissing you. You can't deny it."

"**HE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!**" she shouted in exasperation.

"Now who's yelling?" he said amusedly.

She just shook her head and went silent. "Face it Kagome. There is no escape for you. Believe me when I say it will be less painful in the long run if you do what I say. You don't have a choice."

**A/N:** Well guys this is the second chapter of **Untitled**. It took forever for it to get here but its here. Another chapter of both **WIHL** and **Untitled** will hopefully be coming soon. Read and Review no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know I said that **WIHL **was next to be updated but it seems that all I can think about is what's going to happen next in **Untitled** so until this flow of ideas has slowed or stopped completely you probably wont see Chapter five of **WIHL**.

**Reviewers: Thank you for all your kind words and constructive criticism, it was greatly appreciated. I hope I have improved and this chapter meets your expectations :)**

**HearMeRoar: I have seen this idea before but I think that I can make it better. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it but you have to do you. If you stick with this fic great, if not, maybe I'll have better luck with you next time around.**

**Untitled (for now): Chapter Three**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! You're home!"

It was with a bittersweet feeling that Kagome watched her daughter run to Sesshoumaru. On one hand she was happy; relieved even that she knew and accepted so readily without questions that Sesshoumaru was her father but the circumstances in which it came about left much to be desired. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she was giving Hojo back his ring, telling him she couldn't marry him, that she and Sesshoumaru were giving it another try, crying inside at the bewildered and hurt expression on his face.

.**:FLASHBACK:.**

"Kagome I don't understand. He hurt you so much, you swore that nothing could ever make you go back to him. What changed?"

Kagome couldn't even look him in the face. But this was what Sesshoumaru and to keep her daughter this was what must do. She decided to use the most believable excuse she could think of. To tell Hojo the truth would not do. She finally worked up the courage to look into his eyes; her sad gaze roamed his handsome face. He didn't make her heart race but he did love her. In her own way she too loved him, maybe not as intensely and passionately as she had loved Sesshoumaru but they could have had a happy life together. It was unfortunate that it had to end. Tears of regret stung her eyes but did not fall. Instead they quivered on the edges of her eyes making her lashes wet and the indigo orbs shine luminously.

"Hojo," she began, "I love him. From the moment I met him I loved him, and even though he hurt me badly in the past, I love him still."

Her tears fell in earnest now as she realized what she was saying was indeed the truth. She _did_ still love Sesshoumaru, even after everything she still loved him. Hojo sighed in defeat as he watched the only woman he'd ever loved cry silently before him. Even in her misery she was beautiful. He came to her then and held her in his arms. Stroking her hair, murmuring nonsensical words meant to soothe and comfort as she cried into his shoulder. It was a few moments before her sobs started to fade and still held her close as he began to speak.

"I always imagined that this day would come. I never told you this Kagome but, I have loved you forever. Since the day we met in preschool I _knew_ that you were the one for me but you always saw me as just a friend. I didn't mind though, I thought I had time to make you see that we could be more but then Sesshoumaru came. He swept into town like a great whirlwind, no, greater, a hurricane and took one look at you and decided that he wanted you. I was angry that you fell for him so quickly when after eighteen years you never saw me as anything more than steady, dependable Hojo but within two weeks of meeting him you were already dating; it was all over school. All the girls were jealous when he came to pick you up in his limo or that sleek German car he used to drive, a McClaren1 I think it was. No one though, was more jealous than me. I must confess at one low point I wished with everything in me that he would break your heart so I could step in and you would realize that I was the better choice and that the words steady and dependable wouldn't be a detriment but and asset and that you would finally be mine.

It didn't work out that way though did it? He didn't use you and leave you like I expected. He wanted more and he got it. Two weeks later on graduation day you were proposed to and four days later you married him. Eighteen years I wanted you and in one month he took you away from me. I didn't see you again until you left him three months later. When you showed up on my doorstep I was never so happy until you started to cry and I felt so guilty. Guilty that I had wished this unhappiness on the person I loved most in the world and it happened."

At this Kagome started. "Hojo no! You can't think that you are to blame for anything that happened between me and Sesshoumaru. When I married him it was a mistake!" Belatedly she realized that she was trying to make it seem like she was still in love with Sesshoumaru as she saw Hojo's face light up.

"If it was a mistake then why are you going back t him Kagome? Stay with me, you may still love him but that doesn't mean he won't hurt you again."

"You're right Hojo; he probably will hurt me sometimes. We haven't seen each other in years. Some of the old pain is still there and anger as well but I believe, we _both_ believe that we can work it out. We threw in the towel too soon on our marriage last time, never really gave things a chance but that's over now. We're going to do it right this time around."

Hojo looked at the woman he had loved for so long, saw her firm resolve and knew that he couldn't win, not then and not now. He couldn't let her go without one more thing.

"Kagome," he said quietly and took her hands in his, "Can you do one thing for me before you go?"

"Of course Hojo; I'll do anything."

"Tell me you love me. I don't care if you don't just pretend. I just want to hear you say it, just this once."

"Oh Hojo," Kagome cried as she looked at the man who had always been there for her every time she needed him. _'Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him instead of Sesshoumaru?'_ she thought, not for the first time.

"I don't have to pretend, I do love you. I always have and I always will." She kissed him with everything she had in her, and he reciprocated, their tears wet on each others faces, both never realizing that they had an audience who had heard every word.

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

She was brought back to the present with a jolt by Sesshoumaru's voice addressed towards her. She shook her head to clear the memories. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you; I was daydreaming."

"I said, aren't you going to give your husband a kiss?"

She smiled at him, "But of course."

'_Daydreaming indeed,'_ he thought to himself. He knew what she was dreaming about or rather who. It was _him_, the weakling who deigned to think that he could take this Sesshoumaru's wife without consequence. He knew the whelp had been in love with Kagome since the moment he had seen them together for the first time. How Kagome had not been aware of the boy's affections he did not know but he had taken great pleasure in watching his face fall whenever he had come to take Kagome out and his eyes flare with jealousy as Kagome fell deeper and deeper in love with him. To think that he had almost gotten her in the end was too much to bear.

He had heard their final conversion, heard Hojo beg for her to tell him she loved him. He heard her reply as well. He wondered if she loved him still. Did she think about him at night even while lying in his arms limp and pliable after their love making. Did she think about him _while_ they made love? No, it wasn't possible. He made sure the only thing she saw was him, the only thing she felt was him and if he had his way it would always be like that. He knew she still harbored some resentment, even hatred, towards him for trapping her against her will. What she didn't know was that he would have never sued for full custody. He might be cold at times and ruthless but he was fair. He knew she was a good mother, the nurturing air about her was one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place. Having grown up in a broken home, he swore he would never put his children through what he had gone through. _'The opposite of love isn't hate,'_ he thought. _'It's indifference.'_ As long as she could generate enough energy to hate him, she could generate enough energy to love him. It was just a matter of time before she fell for him again. He had allowed her to slip through his fingers before and almost lost her as well as his daughter forever but never again. He wouldn't be so foolish this time around. He'd make it so that she'd never want to leave.

**A/N: Read and Review; NO FLAMES!**

1. McLaren: A very expensive German car. Made by Mercedes, the base price is $452,750 U.S. dollars. That's 54,142,746.02¥.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter

**A/N: **I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Untitled (for now): Chapter Four**

The thrumming of the voices around her matched the throbbing at the base of the skull. Her smile had been plastered on her face for so long that it felt like her face would crack any moment. She was just about ready to break the stem of the fragile champagne glass in her hand. It was all her bad days and nights rolled into one, purgatory for her sins, hell on earth, it was…

…a business party. When she first married Sesshoumaru she had disliked them immensely. She had been shocked at the seemingly kind, well meaning women who smiled their congratulations in her face, only to turn around and tear her down behind her back. Sesshoumaru's "respectable" business associates that were so polite to her when in his presence leered at her the moment his back was turned. Now that she was back, it seemed worse than ever. Everyone was whispering behind her back, speculating about her return, she was sure even, that they spoke about her daughter. She hated thinking that Laila was the subject of gossip for these vultures but that couldn't be helped. Her only consolation was that she looked so much like her father that no one could doubt her parentage but she was equally sure that the diehard gossips would even go so far as to say she dyed her hair to pass her off as Sesshoumaru's own just for spite. As if he would be so stupid. She sighed, nothing had changed. A seductive laugh rife with promises rang through the air and even without turning Kagome knew exactly who it belonged to. That hadn't changed either.

Nakamura Kagura, a Japanese beauty raised in America had the beautiful looks of her homeland with none of the inhibitions. She flaunted her in-your-face sexuality with the preciseness of a dagger in the hands of a trained assassin. It had come as a nasty shock to her when Sesshoumaru had come back with a wife the first time around but she didn't let herself be down and out for long. It seemed her reaction time the second time around was even faster. Kagome had only been back about two weeks and she was already draping herself all over Sesshoumaru. The first time it had taken her a whole month to show her face in this house. Kagome was hard pressed not to let her disgust show at the display she knew was being put on for her express benefit but she knew everyone was watching and she would be damned if she gave them the satisfaction of seeing her react in a less than controlled manner.

"If you grip that stem any tighter, it's gonna crack." Kagome turned to face a younger, rougher, yet still softer version of her husband.

"Excuse me?"

"The stem," he said, gesturing to the hand her glass was held in, "Gonna crack if you hold it any tighter. Not that I blame you. Watching Kagura see how far she can push her boobs into that bastard's arm and pretend it's just a coincidence is enough to make anyone wanna crush something."

Immediately she loosened her grip, put a little more at ease with his obvious dislike of the woman. "I'm sorry sir, do you know my husband. Maybe you're a cousin?" she asked.

"Cousins?! Nah; we through unfortunate circumstances are half-brothers. You can call me Inuyasha. I guess you're my new, or newish sister-in-law, seeing as you've been here before."

Kagome gawked at him. "Brothers? He never said…"

"Half-brothers and he wouldn't we're not exactly best friends. In fact at times, he really hates me and I in turn try to make his life as hellish as possible before I have to make a quick exit in order to prolong my life when he comes to kick my ass."

Kagome laughed a wonderful sound that caught Sesshoumaru's attention. The only time she laughed was when she was with their daughter. He looked to see who she was talking to.

"Wow, now I see what Sesshoumaru sees in you. You were pretty before, but you're beautiful now. You smile transforms you."

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha that's…I mean…thanks, I guess." He laughed incredulously. "You can still blush too? Don't tell me that you a virgin when you married him as well? That'd be too much!"

"What? I'll have you know that I was very much a virgin when I met Sesshoumaru."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Just strange in this day and age is all. So you were a virgin when you met him but not when you married him. Curious; how did my brother manage to bag a babe like you?"

"Why, with my superior skills in bed. Not that you would know anything about that brother." Sesshoumaru said from behind Inuyasha before moving around him to slip an arm around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha shrugged off the insult with an easy smile, while Kagome looked down at hr now flat glass of champagne, here face on fire.

"I do alright." He smiled at Kagome's bright red complexion. "You should do your best to make sure she doesn't get bored. You don't want her to skip out on you again." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand tightened around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha took in all this before smirking.

"Kagome, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll talk again sometime," he said smiling. "Sesshoumaru," he nodded before turning and walking away.

"I don't like you talking to him." Sesshoumaru said as soon as he left. "Why? He's very nice; I like him. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"Half-brother," he corrected absently. "We don't get along too well."

"Well I don't see why—"

"Sesshoumaru darling," a low voice purred from behind before a bright red, perfectly manicured nails, attached to an equally flawless hand slid around his body to rest on his chest. "What are you doing all the way over here?" she asked coyly as if an entire human being anchored at his side was invisible.

"Kagura," he said warningly, "I came to speak to my wife."

"Oh Sesshou, Kagome's a big girl. She can be by herself a couple of hours hmm?" she complained, pouting prettily.

"Kagura—"

"—is right Sesshoumaru. I am a big girl; I'll be fine. You go spend time with your guests. After all," she said looking directly at Kagura, "I'm your wife I get see you everyday and _every_ night." She watched with satisfaction as Kagura eyes narrowed and her face twisted into an angry scowl before she walked away. She should check on Laila anyway.

()

"Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow? You, me and Daddy?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter's earnest expression. "I'll talk to Daddy; if he's not busy we can go." Laila's face brightened immediately. "Mommy, I'm glad I have a real Daddy. Uncle Hojo was nice but I like my Daddy better. I think you like him better too."

Out of the mouth of babes. "Yes honey, I do like your Daddy better because he's ours." She didn't know how true the last part of her statement was. He was devoted to Laila. She could see now that she had been wrong to keep her from him but she was equally sure that he didn't love her. As she kissed her daughter goodnight and left the room walking down the hall, she wondered how she would survive the next fifty years, loving Sesshoumaru but not being loved in return. She didn't even know how she would survive the next fifty days much less years. The answer was she couldn't. She was jolted from her thoughts by nails digging into her arm. She glanced down to see bright red nails, attached to a flawless hand.

"Kagura." She said coolly.

"Kagome; I would say it's nice to see you back but we both know that would be a lie."

Kagome sighed wearily. "Just say your piece Kagura and leave. Regardless of what you want, I am mistress of this house and you're not welcome here."

Kagura's face was a mask of fury. "You may be mistress of this house now, but I'm Sesshoumaru's mistress period. And soon I'll be mistress in all areas of his life. This house included, maybe even his child." She smiled suddenly, all traces of anger gone from her face. "You know I never fancied loosing my figure to give birth to a brat but every man wants an heir so I'd already resigned myself to it, but since you've already done it I don't have to; Thanks." She laughed now. "And thank God Sesshoumaru isn't one of those old-fashioned fools that believe a male heir is a prerequisite to running an empire. Yes, he only wants a nice, healthy child. I think your little brat will do fine, just fine."

The slap echoed in the empty hall.

"The day you come near my daughter, is the day I kill you." She stopped looking past Kagura to see Sesshoumaru coming up behind her.

"Sesshoumaru, get this woman out of my fucking house and make sure she doesn't come back! If I ever see her face here again it's up you to tell our daughter why mommy's on the six o' clock news because she was arrested for murder." She said with quiet fury before turning and stalking back down the hall.

REVIEW! NO FLAMES! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


End file.
